


Searching For Trouble

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crack, I Could Sell It By The Brick, I am so sorry, Original Character(s), Other, no really, pure unadulterated crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: The FBI agent monitoring Eddie’s recent computer history is concerned.





	Searching For Trouble

Special Agent Johnson knocked lightly on the doorframe of her superior officer’s open doorway.

“Johnson,” The director of Internet Monitoring and Surveillance greeted her, looking up from the monitor of her computer. “What can I do for you?”

“I have a possible threat there, I just wanted to bring to your attention.”

“Oh, finally got a live one, do we? What have they done?”

Johnson handed her the file she had put together as she started her summary. “Well, the name is Edward Brock, out in San Francisco. He’s been doing some heavy dark web searches on several high ranking politicians for scandals and such, that’s how he came to our attention, but it was the rest of his search history that caught my eye.”

“Yeah, I can see why,” the director agreed looking through the list in the middle of the folder.

Emboldened, Johnson continued, “In the last two months he’s searched for ‘voices in my head’, ‘calories in a human being’, ‘nutritional contents of brains’, ‘removing blood stains’, and a truly alarming amount of tentacle porn…”

“I agree, that’s quite a list. But you missed one very important thing in your research.”

“Ma’am?”

“His profession,” the director said, offering the folder back.

She took it and flipped back to the first page of the dossier. “Journalist? How is that relevant?”

“It means he’s a writer.”

“Oh!”

“Yeah, writers are always searching for the weirdest stuff. He’s probably just writing a book or something.”

Chagrined, Agent Johnson said, “You’re right, ma’am. Sorry to have wasted your time.” 

She turned to leave though, the director’s voice stopped her. 

“Wait, what was the name again?

“Brock, Edward Brock,”

The director shuffled through the papers on her desk until she found a blank scrap of paper to write the name on.

“Something special about that name, Ma’am?” Johnson asked, hopefully.

“No, no. I just might want to read the book when it comes out is all,” she replied, waving a hand in dismissal.

As Johnson walked back to her crowded cubicle, she thought she wouldn’t mind reading Brock’s book herself.


End file.
